


Hermione Granger confused

by memadlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Fun, Gay Couple, Love, M/M, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife/pseuds/memadlife
Summary: Although Hermione knows everything but she certainly didn't know her two best friends enough.





	Hermione Granger confused

Hermione watched Ron and Harry cuddle In cmmon room, squished onto a too-small armchair, and shook her head. Neither of them were ever going to get a girlfriend if they kept acting like that.

Although, she supposed, they were always were close .Whoevereach of them ended up with would just have to deal with that.

She turned back to her book, figuring that there was no immediate need to change. They were perfectly happy going to Hogsmeade with each other, and spending all the rest of their time together....

But if that changed Hermione will support them no matter what. Partially because she was a good friend, and partially because she knew Ron and Harry will need each other always

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ginny asked Harry to the Winter Dance, and hermione thought that finally they would have a life outside of each other and that Hermione and Ron can get there friendship in another step.she liked Ron and if Ginny and Harry started there relationship then she can have Ron to herself. At least that she thought that time Not that it was wrong for them to be good friends, but it will be not bad if there is something more.

Except Harry smiled his rejection smile and Hermione wanted to kick him for breaking Ginny's heart.she new how much Ginny adored harry. 

“Sorry,gin I’m taken.”

“Oh.” ginny didn’t seem too heart broken, thank Merlin, but she was definitely curious.

“By who?”

“By me, of course your brother "Ron answered, grinning and throwing an arm around Harry's shoulders.harry give her a weak smile. 

“Harry Potter, love of my life and father of my future children.”

[ how many people like harry on top *wink me*] 

.harry smiled to Ron and Ron with a loud smacking kiss on Harry's cheek to punctuate the claim.

Ginny rolled her eyes, but it was in good humour. “I’m sorry I asked.”and left the two boys.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione apologised to her later, saying she was sorry that they were such oblivious gits. She shook his head. 

“I swear, sometimes I think they are so idiots that they’ll never find a date.”ginny laughed. “I’m sure once we’re out of Hogwarts mom will do that job for them.”

“One can only hope. Sorry gin.”

“No problem, mione. By the way, I happen to say that to you... Actually Dean was saying you looked beautiful in potion class and was thinking of asking you for dance.”hermione perked up and promptly forgot about the idiocy of two of her best mates as she think what to wear on her own date to the dance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Harry and Ron did show up tothe dance together (to no one’s surprise), and were attached at the hip the whole time. 

Merlin, if Hermione didn’t know better, she’d think they were dating with the way they were carrying on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was midnight after reading books and spending some time with dean hermione entered the Common Room to find ron on harrys lap. Unfortunately, this was a regular occurrence..Neither hermione nor anyone else paid them much mind, by now to such displays.

Of course then Ron laughed, loud and delighted, drawing everyone’s attention to the pair so they could witness Ron snogging Harry's face off.

“What the bloody hell!”

“What?” harry asked, looking little shocked at being interrupted (even though they were in the Common Room )

“When did this happen?”Ron rolled his eyes and absently played run his hand on harrys hair already messy hair. 

“When did what happen, mione?”

“This!” while she gesturedat them.

“Well ......”

“You two, you were snogging.”

“And…?” harry asked.

“Since when did you decide to start snogging each other?” hermione was very aware that her voice was rishing but she didn't care.

“Er, fourth year after the 2nd task?. Why’re you panicking mione, you’ve always known.”

“I have not!” she squeaked.

“Really?” harry asked, confused.

“How is that possible, we never hid it.” ron said giving her a odd look.

“I thought you were just really close,” she mumbled, and even though it had been what she believed the entire time, it sounded lame now.

“I’m sitting in Harry's lap,” Rom said slowly, “and you thought we were just best mates?”

Face flushing, Hermione didn't exactly knew what to say so she just nodded.Rom blinked at him. “You’re notas smart as I thought you were, then i mean with the i know everything look you give us” he confided in harry who just nodded.

“I think we’ve made her speechless.”

“It certainly looks that way.”

Hermion, for his time didn't know what to say or do, just continued to stand there dumbly, looking at them with wide eyes. Come to think of it, ‘shocked’ didn’t quite cover how she was feeling.how did she missed all the things they do.

“Well, mione” Ron said, “see you later after you get over the shocked "harry give her a simpathytic look and both boys were gone leaving one shocked Hermione behind.


End file.
